Quizá mañana, sea tarde
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: (FrUk-UsCan)Una nación puede morir?Si muere, es sustituida por otra persona? "Nunca dejas para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy.El destino no esta escrito en piedra.Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes.Entre hoy y mañana pueden ocurrir muchas cosas-Te suena?" Recientemente las peleas habían tornado mas feroces, cuatro naciones en conflicto y una tragedia.Te atreves a leer?


"_Quizá mañana...sea tarde "_

By: G.A-motoharu

* * *

Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Esta historia es mía sin fines de lucro solo para diversión mía y de ustedes.

_No es que no me gusten los finales felices… es que se me da mejor el drama…_

Advertencias: Un fic demasiado triste (lloré cuando lo escribí) Muerte de personaje, angst (mucho) Imágenes fuertes, intento de suicidio y demás…si lees, bajo tu propio riego. Q_Q

NOTAS abajo : 3

* * *

Mañana…quizás sea tarde para decirte que te amo, que me perdones. No puedo cambiar el pasado…y estoy tan arrepentido…

Te extraño.

.

.

.

Jamás se les había ocurrido preguntar, es decir, nunca había sucedido algo así. Había excepciones, ahí tienen a Prusia pero...ese suceso...había sido totalmente impredecible. Lo que nos lleva a hacernos la siguiente pregunta:

_¿Los países pueden morir?_

**(O.O.O.)**

El ruido de la ambulancia embotaba todos sus sentidos. Algunas naciones como Sealand habían sido alejadas por el shock que el suceso podría causar.

La gente murmurando, los autos varados, las sirenas sonando, el llanto. El shock, el fuego...la _sangre._

Tanta sangre...

Veían en cámara lenta todo...y aun se preguntaban...

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Que habían hecho mal? ¿Como todo había terminado en esto?

Prusia era sostenido por Hungría, Antonio estaba medio perdido sentado un poco alejado con un Lovino tratando de regresarlo a la realidad. Los dos amigos de trío con la ropa llena de sangre. Sangre que no era suya...

Ucrania lloraba abrazada a Rusia, Liechtenstein era abrazada por su hermano y alejada del lugar. Dinamarca aun veía atónito la escena, a su lado Noruega le apretaba fuertemente el brazo; Cuba y Países Bajos apretaban los puños frustrados.

Inglaterra yacía de rodillas en la carretera con la cara en blanco, inexpresivo y perdido. Rastros de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. Pero, perdonen la expresión, ¡¿de qué carajo servía llorar ahora?! Nada podía cambiar nada.

América estaba siendo detenida por Suecia y Alemania para evitar acercarse a la escena donde los paramédicos trataban de salvar dos vidas...tres, si contamos al pequeño animal que habían sacado recién de la camioneta hecha trizas, pero que...

Y de nuevo, a la mente de las personificaciones de los países se le viene la misma pregunta:

_¿Una nación puede morir?_

**(O.O.O)**

_Ese día había empezado de lo peor. Gritos aquí, insultos allá, pero no era algo muy extraordinario. Ciertamente, esto se había vuelto el pan de cada día para cuatro naciones en específico._

_Francia, América, Canadá e Inglaterra._

_Las peleas iban desde insultos indiferentes a lastimosas palabras que calaban profundo._

¿Cómo es que todo había tornado así?

_Bueno, era bien sabido por las demás naciones que, esas en especifico, contaban con un drama de hacia varios siglos. Comenzando con los mayores: Francia e Inglaterra. Con su muy bien conocida relación amor-odio, tira-afloja y demás; muy pocos sabían de la relación romántica que estos dos tuvieron y querían retomar._

_Pero recientemente se habían incluido dos más a la lista: Canadá y Estados Unidos de América, o América, para acortar. Estas potencias jóvenes con la reciente noticia de su relación (que en realidad llevaban más de 13 años juntos, pero recién anunciada) complicaban la situación aun más._

_Si bien, entre las naciones no había lazos sanguíneos más que exclusivamente en el extraño caso de las Italias y las Irlandas, no pareció raro que este par de 'gemelos' (por su extremo parecido) hayan anunciado que oficialmente estaban en una relación mutuamente. Y así fue aceptada su relación intima. Notando lo suave y cariñoso que se ponía el infantil América con su hermano, y a los ojos de las fujoshis (Nótese, Hungría, Bélgica, la tierna-picarona Liechtenstein, Seychelles) y Kiku, la relación les parecía de lo mas adorable y provechosa. Aquellos rubios norteamericanos se veían enteramente adorables juntos; el tímido y suave Matthew con el sociable, irritante y amoroso Alfred. Dulces, dulces. Y todos creyeron que iban bien y todo estaba miel sobre hojuelas. Sin embargo, la reciente noticia del noviazgo de Francia y Arthur (anunciada por el francés para su deleite y quejas de cejon) le puso más picante al asunto._

_Si bien, era de conocimiento general que Inglaterra tenía una debilidad con el americano come-hamburguesas, y viceversa (más que obvia debo añadir); sumado a su sensibilidad a la guerra de independencia de dicha ex-colonia. Era perfectamente normar ver al rubio ruidoso enojado/celos/corajudo por dicha noticia._

_Y era normal, las peleas que la potencia mundial armaba cuando el francés se acercaba al inglés, llegando a dejar de lado a su pareja, Canadá. Y todos pensaron que era una etapa de hijo celoso de la nueva pareja de su madre -o padre, para el caso- sin embargo llegaron a notar como cada vez más las peleas y los gritos llegaban a ser peores y peores._

_Pero creyeron aun que era una fase. Que América dejaría de atosigar a la pareja de europeos, para girase e irse con Canadá por algún lado a pasar tiempo juntos o algo así. Creyeron que la fachada de diversión en Francis y la sonrisa tranquila de Canadá dejaría de ser un problema en poco tiempo._

_Pero se equivocaban._

_Lo que parecía diversión en Francia era cansancio. Cansado de que Inglaterra siempre interpusiera a América por encima de él, cansado y fastidiado que el norteamericano del sur, con sus berrinches e impulsos de celos y egoísmo, siempre consiguiera que Arthur le diera la razón y siguiera siendo reacio y desconfiado en su relación con él (Francis). Los ojos azules, como el cielo calmo de Paris, estaba empezando a cansarse de ser siempre el segundo en la vida de Arthur cuando el americano se ponía en frente. Estaba empezando a sentirse de menos, rebajado y despreciado. Y enojado. Sobre todo enojado porque esas peleas no solo le afectaban a él y su relación; sino a la del propio Alfred._

_Porque bajo de esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que Canadá se empecinaba a posar, se ocultaban las lágrimas que quería llorar. Las lagrimas que le causaban el ser el segundo y nuevamente olvidado Canadá. Siempre opacado por algo más, en este caso: Inglaterra. Matthew sabia de la difícil relación que tenían su hermano y su ex tutor (por Dios, el estuvo ahí aunque no lo recuerden). Y siempre había admitido que el inglés ocupaba mucho dentro del corazón de su gemelo no-biológico; pero siendo rezagado, degrado e incluso olvidado por su pareja en pos de los celos que Alfred le tenía a su papa Francis...ya era demasiado._

_Y en esos últimos días, se ponía peor, porque aunque él hacía de mediador entre los insultos de parte de los tres hombres rubios, ahora estaba empezando a ser foco de los insultos igual, de parte de Alfred más que nada. Llegando a que las lagrimas le salían de tan herido que se encontraba de oír las palabras de su hermano, su amigo y pareja._

_-.-.-.-.-._

_**"¡For God, América! ¡Deja de comportarte de este modo!"**__ El inglés siempre empezaba defendiendo a Francis, pero luego se tornaba a lanzar diálogos en contra de todos y todo._

_**"¡Es que no, Inglaterra! ¿Ese maldito pervertido? ¿En serio? ¡No me jodas! ¡Si ustedes se odian!**__**¡No me vengas con esas tonterías!"**__ El americano siempre empezaba gritando._

_**"Amérique, yo creo que Anglaterre está muy grandecito para darte explicaciones...Además tú tienes a mon petit Matthieu"**__ Le espetó amargamente el francés._

_**"¡You shut up, bastard frenchie! Matthew no tiene nada que ver en esto"**__ Replicó el otro. __**"¡Arthur! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué él!? De todas las personas, ¿¡el!? El que te traicionó-"**__ Apeló el rubio._

_**"Guarda silencio, Alfred. Porque si hablamos de traicionar..."**__ Hablo con veneno el inglés._

_**"¡No! ¡Arthur! ¡Esto no lo voy a permitir!"**__ Gritó ya encolerizado el americano._

_**"Alfred... ¡b-basta! Esto no te concierne a ti ni a mi...son sus asuntos"**__ Trató de mediar el canadiense viendo como los puños entornados de Alfred temblaban._

_**"Cierra la boca, Matthew. Esto se hablara aquí y ahora"**__ Le grito América a Canadá y este se encogió ante el tono de voz, agudo y amargo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**"¡Alfred!"**_

_**"¡Shut up, Matthew! ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman! ¡Esto es entre Inglaterra y yo!"**__ La voz de Alfred se alzo más de lo normal asustando a su hermano._

_**"¡Esto se acaba aquí, Alfred!"**__ Le grito ya arto el inglés._

_**"I-Inglaterra tiene razón, Al-"**_

_**"¡Cállate ya, Matthew! ¡Tu nada tienes que ver aquí! ¡No quiero oír tu opinión, maldición! ¡Déjanos solos!"**_

_**"¡América, no le hables así a tu hermano!"**__ Le regañó el londinense enfurecido._

_**"¿Mi hermano? ¡Él ni siquiera es de mi sangre! ¡Es solo otra tierra de quien nadie se acuerda!"**__ América ya no sabía lo que decía, y Canadá no sabía en qué momento sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer. _

_Y eso solo había sido el comienzo._

**(O.O.O)**

_Pero esa mañana, esa mañana, en donde en Paris se diagnosticaron tormentas (por muy asombroso que sea) fue la peor pelea de todas._

_Hubo gritos desde que la reunión se había suspendido. Todos estaban regresando al hotel en donde se hospedaban. (Alfred se negaba a estar en la casa del francés, así que ocupo un cuarto doble con Matthew) Las peleas se habían tornado violentas el día anterior donde Arthur y Alfred se agarraron a golpes. Matthew había tratado de separarlos pero resulto herido por su hermano, al ver al canadiense sangrando del labio, Francia se metió. Siendo el detonante que el galo le había echado la culpa a Alfred de herir a su hermano._

_La tensión se sentía en el ambiente ese día...debieron sentir que algo malo pasaría...pero no lo hicieron._

_Al salir, del sitio de reunión. Alfred y Matthew entraron en una pelea, donde el primero le reclamaba al segundo lo cansado, arto y dolido que estaba con la situación. Nuevamente Alfred, muy susceptible, se volvió violento y para terminarla de cagar, Francis y Arthur se metieron (con intenciones de evitar que la pelea se volviera física) y ahí todo se fue al carajo._

_Alfred empezó a gritar cosas de las que luego te arrepientes, a Matthew, Francis intervino a favor de su petit, Arthur defendió a Alfred de Francis...Arthur y Francis terminaron enojados, frustrados y en una pelea igual, en fin..._

_El caso termino en las lágrimas que el canadiense no pudo ocultar ante las palabras de su amado:_

_"¡Ya me tienes harto, Matthew! ¡No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte dirigido siquiera una mirada! ¡Eres igual a Francis, no vales la pena! ¿¡Por qué no te vas a los brazos del puto commie ese como la zorra que eres, eh!? ¡Eres igual que a quien llamas tu padre! ¿¡También te acostaste con él!? ¡Son basura, Matthew! ¿¡Por qué no haces lo que sabes hacer mejor!? ¡Desaparecer para que todos te ignoren y así me haces la vida más fácil!" Encolerizado Francia le asestó un golpe directo a la mandíbula (y es extraño como las demás naciones no se dieron cuenta de esta pelea) de Alfred._

_Alfred cayó al piso, limpiándose la boca y siguió con su hiriente diatriba._

_"Por supuesto, frenchie...tenias que defenderlo... ¿¡Lo ves Arthur!? Ese tipo de personas de apañan unas a otras...qué asco... ¿Y así tu quieres estar con él? ¿¡Habiéndose tirado a todo mundo!? Que estúpido eres, Inglaterra...has caído bajo, seguro este bastardo francés te ha estado poniendo los cuernos, revolcándose con cualquiera que le dé la espalda" Con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver dudar a Arthur y como los ojos de Francia refulgían en furia, se paro del suelo y se encamino hacia la camioneta negra que ocuparían para llegar al hotel. Le dirigió una mirada a su hermano, pero fue una de más puro rechazo al amago que Canadá hizo de ir tras de él. Y Matthew se quedo ahí, con Kumajirou gruñéndole a Alfred a sus pies; y el corazón rompiéndosele en mil pedazos en su pecho. Francia estuvo a punto de asestarle otro golpe al idiota estadounidense, pero fue frenado por Inglaterra._

_"Basta ya, Francis" La voz cruda del inglés causó que el ultimo hilo de paciencia de Francia se rompiera._

_"¿Basta? ¿¡Basta!? ¿¡No has escuchado todo lo que ha dicho!? ¿Si quiera estas pensando?" Farfulló el francés enojado. No solo Inglaterra había dejado que ese imbécil come-chatarra insultara a Matthew, su decencia y su dignidad; sino que no había levantado la voz para defenderlo a él. A su amante, ¡su pareja! En ningún momento, ni antes ni ahora. ¡Y siempre el que terminaba pagando los platos rotos con Inglaterra era él! Inglaterra siempre anteponía los deseos de América por encima de él...y eso le estaba cansando. Estaba cansado de ser el segundo por culpa de Alfred, quien ya tenía a quien amar...pero siendo un miserable egoísta, posesivo y maldito era el primero para Inglaterra._

_Estaba arto de ser el del 'trío amoroso'. El no era un maniquí, tenia sentimientos. Era sensible, y con Arthur era como una montaña rusa y no le gustaba. Porque un día podía estar tranquilo con él en sus brazos y al otros ser insultado por Inglaterra y echándole en cara todos sus defectos._

_"Anglaterre...no dirás nada... ¿cierto?" La sonrisa con sorna de Francis dejo descolocado al inglés. "De nuevo dejaras que Alfred tenga peso sobre mí, sobre nosotros... ¿cierto?"_

_"No...Francis, y-yo..." Ignorando al londinense, Francis se dio cuenta que Matthew estaba un poco lejos de ellos, con los ojos abiertos (ya sin lagrimas) y un poco perdido._

_"Mira...después hablaremos de esto...cuando lleguemos al hotel. Por ahora no quiero escucharte. Estoy demasiado enojado y dolido para hacerlo." Se giró para darle una mirada a su pareja. "Pero esta vez, Alfred se ha propasado. No sé si pueda perdonarlo...ni a él ni a ti" Los ojos de Francis jamás se habían visto tan heridos y eso hizo que el corazón de Arthur se encogiera en culpa. "Esta vez no, Arthur" Sentenció el francés y tomando la mano de un mudo canadiense se encamino hacia la camioneta donde estaba. Alfred veía como el francés se acercaba, con su hermano apoyado en él, y nuevamente su temperamento cambió. Arthur noto como el americano del sur se tensaba y entró en pánico. No sabía qué hacer pero siguió un impulso del que ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse._

_Corrió y tomó al galo del brazo, demasiado rudo. "¡Wait! N-no pueden entrar ahí" Francia y Canadá (que a pesar de todo volvió en sí) lo miraron. "Alfred no se encuentra estable, y en cualquier momento podría estallar otra vez y-"_

_"Claro" Interrumpió amargamente el francés. "Por supuesto, tonto de mi. Que estúpido al pensar que no elegirías el bienestar del 'amado Alfred' por sobre nosotros" Escupió el galo._

_Frunciendo el seño, Inglaterra trato de responder, justificarse. "Francis, n-no...Es que...el no..."_

_"No quiero oírlo." Francia bufó y sintió como el canadiense le tomaba la mano._

_"I-iremos en otra camioneta" La voz, de por si baja, de Matthew a penas fue audible y a Arthur se le encogió el corazón. A todo esto, era verdad que no había defendido al rubio que había considerado su hijo, a pesar de olvidarlo bastante seguido. "No quiero que Al, se enoje mas...es mejor si está tranquilo..." murmuró siempre tan amable el joven Canadá, y Francia sintió, por primera vez, profundo odio hacia Alfred. Porque a pesar de herir a Mattie, el seguía pensando en el bienestar de su hermano. Arthur no supo que responder. Matthew era tan puro como iluso, de buen corazón y entregado a su amor que por un momento, Arthur dudo de lo que les pedía._

_Sin embargo, le echó una mirada a Alfred dentro el auto, y siguió firme. Hablaría con el mocoso malcriado seriamente como debió hacer desde el principio. Arreglaría todo para que las cosas estuvieran bien. Y si todo salía bien, se tragaría el orgullo y se disculparía con su amante, Alfred y Matthew estarían juntos -sin peleas y siendo la pareja tierna que eran- y él podría arreglárselas con Francia en el calor de sus sabanas y el delirio de sus labios. Porque de lo que nunca volvería a negar, seria que el francés era amado por él. Ya basta de empedestar a Alfred y ponerlo primero que todos. Después de este día, las cosas se arreglarían, y tendría a Francis por sobre todo. Mañana sería diferente..._

_Con eso en mente, el británico vio marchar a los dos rubios de herencia francesa sin saber...que sería la última vez._

_Al subir a la camioneta, en el asiento de conductor y Alfred en la parte de atrás, lo miró y dijo seriamente._

_"Basta de tus rabietas, Alfred. Compórtate como el hombre que tanto dices ser." Alfred se cruzó de brazos. "Escucha bien, Alfred" Advirtió y se giró solo un poco para encarar al menor. Los ojos azul océano de América se toparon con unos duros verdes esmeralda, orbes que rara vez mostraban esa seriedad tan terrorífica. Alfred sintió un escalofrió. "Jamás. Nunca en tu existencia vuelvas a hablar así de tu hermano. Ni de Francis, menos de Francis. Porque te lo advierto, Estados Unidos de América, la próxima vez que lo hagas no me contendré. Y nunca te lo perdonare, Alfred" El menor, se sintió estremecer, nunca había visto a Inglaterra así, tan enojado. Y por su cabeza, todavía caliente de furia, quiso recordar lo que había dicho que había orillado a Inglaterra a hablarle así -dejándolo jodidamente asustado como un crio- pero no pudo recordar las palabras exactas. Y, mierda, estaba tan enojado que sabía que había hecho daño a su hermano pero con la emoción del momento no pudo detener su gran bocota. Primero se calmaría, rompería algo, golpearía algo, gritaría para sacar el enojo; y ya más calmado, pensaría._

_Así, mañana podría ir a suplicarle a su hermano el perdón, o por lo menos recordad que había dicho y nunca más repetirlo. Mañana sería diferente..._

_Arrancando la camioneta el británico le ordeno a Alfred ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, el otro le hizo nada de caso y para no enfrascarse en otra pelea, Arthur lo dejo pasar._

_._

_Mientras tanto, Matthew y Francis habían tenido problemas para conseguir otra camioneta pues todas estaban distribuidas para las otras naciones. Sin embargo hubo una en garaje del edificio._

_El dueño del edificio (donde se hizo la reunión, no propiedad de la ONU pero eso sí, lujoso y a la altura de la clase privilegiada) les advirtió que esa camioneta estaba en proceso se reparación, pero que no recordaba porque. Asumiendo que tal vez mandarían a polarizar sus ventanas, Francia argumento que les urgía. No muy de acuerdo el dueño se las cedió._

_Debieron prever las implicaciones._

_Sin embargo, Francia solo quería largarse de ese lugar, llegar a su casa, romper algunas cosas (para su asombro) darse una ducha y olvidar el mal trago que acababa de pasar. Además Matthew no se veía mucho mejor que él. Parecía tranquilo, casi absorto en las motas de aire que flotaban, pero él lo conocía mejor que nadie, era su pequeño hijo; y sabía que Mattie estaba encerrado de nuevo en ese caparazón. Encerrando su dolor para no preocupar a nadie. Mon Dieu, ¿cuando había descuidado tanto a su niño para hacer que Matt volviera a cerrarse en su mundo de nieve y osos polares? Ahora se arrepentía, no había sido un buen padre. Pero eso cambiaria...mañana sería diferente..._

_Por lo consiguiente, Matthew abrazaba absorto a Kumajirou, quien le lanzaba miradas cada tanto. Su amo sufría, lo podía oler. Pero siempre se encaparazonaba y dejaba sus ojos lilas tan lejos como las auroras boreales. Habían veces en donde, Kuma, tenía miedo de que su amo desapareciera._

_Matthew, aun estaba tratando de sonreír. Pero, por Dios, que esta vez su fachada le estaba costando mantener. No quería preocupar a su Papa, el también debía estar herido y triste y enojado y..._

_Como odiaba ser él, ahora._

_Se odiaba, débil, invisible, olvidadizo y demasiado pasivo. Siempre permitiéndose pisotear, herir y humillar. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado como con las palabras que su 'pareja' le había dicho. Se sintió una basura, un sobrante, una existencia errónea. Y sin embargo, sabía que no fue la Intención de Alfred...que solo era la rabia, la ira y el enojo hablando por él; Alfred nunca fue bueno con las emociones, era como dinamita, a la primera chista explotaba. No fue su intención hacerlo sentir así (bueno, quizás sí pero...), como la cosa más asquerosa, débil y humillante que hubiera conocido. Le hirieron tanto sus palabras, tanto. Su cabeza aun suena al son de esas frases. Cada una, como tatuajes en su piel. Cada una, acentuando y apoyando sus más oscuros (y masoquistas) pensamientos que a veces llegan a inundar su mente e incluso le causan pesadillas y terror._

_Y aun sentía como el corazón le latía dolorosamente lento, cuando se subió al asiento de conductor de esa camioneta. Y le costó escuchar a Francia por encima de las palabras que resonaban conjunto sus propios pensamientos._

_"Matthieu...mon petit, ¿estás bien?" Francia lo miraba desde fuera de la camioneta con placas CAFRGA180._

_Matthew quiso asentir, pero mejor hablo. "No...Pero lo estaré Papa" No era esa la respuesta que quería dar, pero lo hizo. Francia lo miró no muy convencido y le volvió a pedir._

_"¿Qué haces, mon petit...?" Señaló el asiento que ocupaba el menor. "No creo que estés en condiciones de manejar..."_

_"Estoy bien, Papa...y creo que soy el más apto" Quiso hacer una broma pero nadie rio. "Yo no soy el que esta temblando..." Murmuró para ellos dos._

_Y era verdad, las siempre intrépidas y cálidas manos del galo, se encontraban frías y pálidas brincando ligeramente pero delatando los temblores del cuerpo de Francia. Este sonrió, sin alegría. Era verdad, todo lo pasado le había dejado cansado. Quería recostarse y dormir, ahora. Asintió y rodeo el vehículo para subirse en el asiento de copiloto (algo muy raro porque a Francia le gustaba tener espacio personal pese a sus actividades de acoso)._

_Matthew le pregunto si estaba bien, y el galo solo le acaricio el cabello forzando una sonrisa, fea a comparación de las que siempre brindaba._

_Y el ambiente se sumió en un pesado silencio, muy tétrico realmente._

_-.-.-.-_

_La camioneta de Arthur y Alfred lidero a las demás, mas por irse de ahí que por otra cosa. Las naciones los miraron salir; si se dieron cuenta o escucharon la pelea, no se sabe. Pero cuando la camioneta de Matthew y Francis pasó después que las de los latinos, evitaron mirar a las naciones peli-largas a los ojos._

_Francis lo notó, se sintió acongojado, jamás había sentido vergüenza de si mismo antes pero ahora, se encogió en su asiento._

_Matthew también lo notó, y supo que su pelea era de conocimiento público. Y apretando el volante fuertemente se pregunto cuándo dejaría de ser débil e invisible._

Mañana._ Se respondió, cambiaria, por el mismo. Porque merece el cambio, porque ya era hora de dejar de ser la nación sin voz, de ser el asiento vacío o ser a la que todos confundan y/e olviden._

Mañana_, se aseguro de nuevo porque tenía la sensación de que no era suficiente con decirlo una vez._

_Mañana sería diferente, se prometió..._

_**Mañana, mañana, mañana, mañana...**_

_**((¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy...? Nunca sabes lo que puede suceder...))**_

**(O.O.O)**

Las sirenas, estaban empezando a levarse todas sus palabras, razonamientos e incluso sentires. Solo oía el bad-tump de su corazón en su pecho, en sus dedos, en su cuello y en sus oídos. E igualmente las exclamaciones y palabras que venían de los paramédicos y camilleros (casualmente hablando inglés) que hacían todo para salvar la única cosa que había valido la pena en su vida, en su maldita vida.

"Perforó órganos internos, la hemorragia no para... ¡paramédico! ¡Necesito mas gazas, ahora!" Uno de los paramédicos gritaba y para él...era como una voz lejana.

"¡Rayos, no siento su pulso! ¡Camillero por aquí! ¿¡Donde está el estetoscopio!?" Otra voz lejana, una más del montón. Una más que marcaba más la agonía.

"¡La hemorragia no para! ¡Debemos hacer transfusión! ¡¿Qué tipo de sangre es este hombre?! ¿¡Donde están mis gazas!?" El bullicio de la gente solo hacía que la escena fuera surreal. Escuchó la contestación de parte de... ¿Prusia? ¿Seychelles? Ya no importa...

"Este joven presenta fractura de cráneo, ¡debemos estabilizarlo ahora!" Más gritos... ¿por qué le dolían las rodillas? Así...había caído al suelo, entre vidrios y piedras, tal vez sangraba...que importa ahora.

¿Por que escuchaba los sollozos de algunas personas pero muy lejanos? Ah si...sus oídos zumbaban ahora.

_¿Por qué había pasado esto?_

**(O.O.O)**

_Todo había empezado mal esta mañana, ahora lo recuerda. Sentado en la camioneta rumbo al hotel, con Arthur manejando. Había dicho algo malo y Matthew le abofeteo. Ah, sí, recordó que le había devuelto la cachetada. Y los ojos violetas de Mattie se llenaron de lágrimas. _

_Sintió coraje, y nauseas. Por eso abrió la ventanilla y dejó que el aire entrar. Estaba viajando a una velocidad maderable, y estaba lejos de las demás naciones. Estaban ganando camino. _

_Cerró los ojos y a su memoria llego un recuerdo._

**[(**"¡jajaja, me haces cosquillas, Al!" Su hermano rio siendo abrazado por el mismo.

"Raw" Gruñó él en broma mientras mordía la mejilla de Mattie. Estaban en la casa de Alfred en New York, acababan de pasar el fin de semana más romántico y memorable de todos. Juntos, abrazados, jugando en el suelo del living, como los dos novios enamorados que eran...

"Mattie... ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Si...Había sido uno de sus recuerdos más preciados...

"Por supuesto, Al" Y Matthew le sonrió de la manera más dulce.**)]**

_Suspiró volviendo su vista a la ventana, ¿por qué lo recordaba ahora?_

**_(O.O.O)_**

_Nada peor podía pasar, nada que no haya pasado hacia unos treinta minutos. Pensaba Matthew, mientras fijaba su vista en la carretera y pisaba el acelerador porque estaba yendo a 60 en una autopista de 85 km/h. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Miró la pista de dos sentidos y piso a relieve con pequeños costados pedregosos. Arboles hermosos a los lados pero nada fuera de la ciudad. Miró enfrente y la camioneta donde viajaban Hungría, Austria (conductor) Suiza, la pequeña Liechtenstein y Países Bajos, les rebasó. Más adelante las de los latinos a penas y se notaban, entre mezcladas con civiles. Luego miró a su costado, las nubes propagándose muy rápidamente en el cielo. En Paris llovería._

_Acelero un poco porque ya había pasado una curva y miro por el retrovisor. Matthew notó que la camioneta que venía detrás era donde viajaban las Italias, Alemania, Prusia y España. Alemania (el conductor) le marcó que quería rebasar. Y estaba a punto de bajar la velocidad, cuando piso lentamente el freno es que se dio cuenta._

_Lo intento una vez más, sin cambio. Su velocidad no bajaba. Sintió martillar su corazón y con una voz ahogada hablo, dándose cuenta la curva cerrada y empicada, que estaba a dos kilómetros aproximadamente._

_"Francis..." Su voz sonaba extraña, notó Matthew._

_Francia giro su vista y encontró en los ojos violetas de su pequeño el pánico, el miedo y...el terror puro._

_"¿Matthieu? ¿Qué pasa-?" Cuestionó preocupado, demasiado por alguna extraña razón._

_"...los frenos no funcionan..." _

**_(O.O.O)_**

_"Bruder... ¿podrías, por favor, dejar de jugar la radio?" Preguntó por tercera vez el alemán. Antonio soltó una risita y Lovino un bufido._

_"¡Awwww, West! Mi awesome persona quiere música ¡pero no puedo encontrar nada que entienda!" Remilgó el albino, cambiando de nuevo la estación._

_Una ligera lluvia empezó, pero al parecer ya había llovido por estos lugares a juzgar por la carretera llena de charcos._

_"¡Claro, bastardo!" Gruñó Italia Romano, siempre tsundere. "¡Estamos en el puto Paris! ¡Todas sus estaciones están francés! ¡Serás imbécil!" El enojón Italia se cruzó de brazos murmurando algo de 'macho patatas y su herencia patatera' España soltó una carcajada, pero Gilbert ni se inmuto._

_Ludwig lo dejo por la paz, más concentrado en entender por qué Can...Canadi... el conductor de la camioneta de enfrente no le cedía el paso ni tampoco le disminuía. Frunció el seño, habían pasado ya el letrero de solo 65 km/h. _

_"¡Gah! Me rindo, Fran debería poner cabinas de radio en inglés como mínimo" Fastidiado, el prusiano de dejo caer en el asiento de copiloto. Echó una mirada al paisaje de lluvia, muy poco frecuente en Paris._

_"¿Qué le pasa?" El murmulló del alemán, alerto a Gilbo._

_"¿Qué sucede West?" Curioso, el prusiano le preguntó _

_"¿¡Qué está haciendo esa puta camioneta!?" Gritó el italiano cuando Lud tuvo que medio frenar y derrapo un poco, asustando a los pasajeros._

_"Ve~ ¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto, el antes durmiente Feliciano, al sentir el sacudón._

_"Jezz, ¿qué ocurrió?" El español iguale cuestionó._

_"¿West?" Preguntó el albino preocupado._

_"Bruder... ¿quiénes está en esa camioneta?" Indagó preocupado al ver como la camioneta de enfrente seguía con su excesiva velocidad y por ratos parecía perder el control por la húmeda carretera._

_"¿Eh? Pues..." Prusia lo pensó un segundo. "Francis y Bindie... ¿por qué?" Dudoso miró a la camioneta zigzaguear. "¿¡Qué rayos-?! ¿Qué ocurre West?" Gritó Prusia cuando escucho los bocinazos frenéticos que el alemán le mandaba a la camioneta de Francis y Matt._

_"No ha bajado de velocidad y está perdiendo seguidamente el control..."Le comunicó el rubio alto preocupado._

_"¿Qué?" El español se reclinó mas para adelante. "Dios...es verdad. ¡Cuidado!" Gritó cuando parecía que la camioneta de frente perdería el control._

_"Ve~ ¡Ludwig! ¡Tengo miedo!" Gimoteó la Italia menor._

_"Joder..." Murmuró el país de la pasión._

_"¡¿Qué coño le pasa?! ¡Nos va a matar!" Dijo enfurecido y temeroso. Romano calmando a su hermano._

_"Bruder...si es tu amigo, llámale al celular o algo. Dile que disminuya su velocidad ahora. "Ordenó el rubio de ojos azules, con el sudor perlando su frente en preocupación._

_Gilbert hizo lo ordenado, atrás las bocinas de las demás naciones sonaron._

_Un timbre, dos...tres..._

_"¿¡Francis!? ¿¡Qué carajo está pasando!? ¡Te vas matar! ¡Disminuye la velocidad ya!" Le gritó el prusiano. Del otro lado a penas y se podía oír la respuesta por las bocinas oyéndose._

-"Mon Dieu, Gil... ¡nuestros frenos no sirven! No podemos parar...La camioneta está perdiendo el control...Gilbert, escucha..." -_Un nuevo derrapan corto el hilo de la frase._

_"¡Francis! ¡¿Como que tus frenos no sirven?! ¡¿No esa es la camioneta del chico-hamburguesa?!" Gritó histérico el albino y todos contuvieron la respiración, aterrorizados._

-"Si, se suponía que si...pero pasó algo y ésta la prestamos...se supone que estaba en reparación ¡pero!"-_ La curva acababan de pasarla, Gilbert observó horrorizado como la camioneta se alejaba de ellos, adquiriendo más velocidad. _"-Gil... ¡tienen que frenar! ¡No podemos permanecer en equilibrio!-_" Chilló el francés del otro lado..._

_"¿¡Que-!?"_

"-Gilbert..._mon ami_...tienen que frenar...o nos estrellaremos y u-ustedes saldrán-"_ Nuevamente un derrapón._

_"Lud...frena" Ordeno el albino y Ludwig empezó a disminuir la velocidad, haciendo que los vehículos detrás de él lo igualaran. "Frena..."_

_"¿Bruder...?" Alemania le dio una corta mirada a su hermano._

_"Francis... ¿hay alguna manera de que ustedes se detengan...?" Cuestiono esperanzado, sus manos sudaban al sostener el celular. La respuesta tardo en llegar._

"-...no, ami...-"_ La voz de Francis le dio miedo._

_"¿¡Que sucede, Gilbert!?" Grito el español._

_"Ludwig...frena..." Volvió a implorar el prusiano._

_"... ¡Matthieu, cuidado!" Se oyó del otro lado._

_"¡LUDWIG FRENA AHORA!" Gritó Gilbert._

_Y entonces sucedió, Matthew perdió el control de la camioneta y se salió de la vía, hacia el otro carril._

_Frente a él, venia un tráiler...trato de girar pero se impacto de costado. El impacto se dio del lado del conductor y la camioneta giró en el aire._

_Ludwig había frenado y solo una llanta se estrello en el parabrisas. Las naciones detrás le chocaron a penas un poco. _

_La camioneta con placas CAFRGA180 giró unos segundo mas y techo abajo se arrastro 15 metros, el capote hecho trizas y cristales por todos lados._

_Un accidente trágico._

_Las camionetas de delante de la de Matthew y Francis, disminuyeron su velocidad hasta parar._

_Ludwig fue el primero en salir del shock._

_"¿¡Bruder, estas bien!? ¡¿Están todos bien?! ¿Feliciano?" Saliendo de su cinturón, se giró para ver a sus pasajeros asustados, pero ilesos. Gilbert le siguió, saliendo del auto para verificar el trafico parado y...la camioneta donde viajaban sus amigos irreconocible._

_"Mein Gott..." Las demás naciones que venían detrás salieron igual de sus vehículos. Gilbert corrió hacia el accidente. "No...No..." En su camino fue detenido por Rusia. "¡Suéltame!..." gritaba tratando de zafarse del gran ruso._

_"Camarada, no puede ir ahí..." Iván lo sostuvo más fuerte cuando la camioneta adquirió fuego. Muy peligroso._

_"¡Bruder!" Grito el alemán saliendo del auto._

_"¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Francis! ¡Birdie!" Iván dejó de sonreír. "¡Es Francis, Ivan! ¡Son Francis y Matthew!" Gritó el prusiano e Iván le soltó de inmediato. Las demás naciones le escucharon. Antonio salió disparado junto con Gil hacia el vehículo volcado que amenazaba con estallar. Alguien gritó 'Que llamen a la ambulancia' Seychelles fue quien lo hizo, la única que estaba en condiciones de hablar y entender francés._

_Iván corrió junto con Gilbert y Antonio, llegando al auto. Los vidrios rotos, hecho una chatarra y la sangre..._

_Oh, _la sangre_ que salía del vehículo._

_"¡Debemos sacarlos de ahí!" Gritó el español agachándose para ver dos cuerpos bañados en sangre y vidrio. _

_"No podemos moverlos, camarada" Denegó el ruso._

_"¡Pero la puta camioneta puede estallar!" Acotó Gilbert. "Debemos alejarlos...Gott...Birdie, Matt, Matthew ¿me escuchas?" Intentó razonar el prusiano con el canadiense. Pero nada parecía perturbarlo._

_"¡Nosotros alzaremos la camioneta y ustedes los sacaran!" Intervino Dinamarca, seguido de Cuba y Países Bajos. Asintieron e hicieron eso._

_Iván saco a Matthew con facilidad, el muchacho estaba prácticamente fuera del vehículo. Podía ver el daño, tendría costillas rotas, podría ver la piel hecha girones y huesos saltados. Pero le preocupaba la herida de su cabeza, no dejaba de sangrar demasiado. Lo alejó y lo puso en el suelo, gritando que si ya habían llamado a una ambulancia._

_Prusia y España sacaron a Francis, que era el que más estaba atorado en el asiento de copiloto. Entre fierros retorcidos y el fuego. Alejándolo también, los dos amigos se mancharon de la sangre que emanaba del estomago de su amigo francés. Francis estaba inconsciente._

_Las demás naciones que estaban presentes se asustaron, preocuparon y temieron por sus compañeras. _

_Pero la pregunta era:_

¿Puede una nación morir?

**(O.O.O)**

_Inglaterra paro en un semáforo, estaba en rojo. Giró la vista a la calle y vio a una niña rubia jugando con un pato bebé. Escuchó como llamaron a la niña por su madre; y al oír el nombre, vino a su memoria una polémica charla que había tenido con Francis, recientemente, cuando aún no habían iniciado las peleas._

**[(**"F-Francis" Su suspiro fue apreciado por su pareja, ganándose un beso apasionado.

"Anglaterre...quiero un bebe" Le soltó el galo.

"W-w-what!?" Respondió asombrado y sonrojado.

"Oui...un hijo...tuyo y mío..." Volvió a decir, sonriendo el de ojos azules.

"¿¡Q-que estupideces dices, frog!? ¡Soy un _bloody _hombre!"

"Oui...pero...con tus hechizos podrías lograrlo, ¿no?" El rubio mayor le dio una sonrisa seductora.

"Bueno, soy el mejor hechicero y-"

"¡Ahí esta! ¡Es posible! Dame un bebe~ ¡Seria hermosa!" El galo le repartió besos en el cuello.

"... ¿Hermosa? ¿Sera niña?..." No sabía que mas decir, los labios del francés era su perdición.

"¡La llamaremos _Odette_! Como el hermoso cisne~" Rio el rubio del vino.

"Mmm, suena bo- Hey yo en ningún momento te he dicho que si-¡Hump!" Callado con un beso.

"Oh~ pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, mon amour~" Francis acarició su estomago desnudo. "Hagamos un bebe, Arthur...tuyo y mío..." Y con ese susurro se enfrascaron en una ronda de besos, mordiscos y susurros amorosos.

Arthur recordó, como esa noche hicieron el amor. Suave, tranquilo y sin prisas. A la mañana siguiente Arthur le volvió a negar un bebé.**)]**

_Arthur se sonrojó furiosamente al recordarlo. Ese francés pervertido y sus seducciones._

_Sin embargo...pensándolo bien. Sería una idea a discusión..._

_De acuerdo, la idea le gustó mucho pero aun era renuente a aceptarla. Es decir, era un bebé; frágil, suave, dulce, amoroso...abrazada a Francis, sonriendo, con su cabello y la sedosidad de el de Francia. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de repente cuando Alfred bufó enojado. Lo miró desde el retrovisor, quitar la batería del celular._

_"Kiku no deja de llamar desde hace 10 minutos" Respondió simplemente el estadounidense. Arthur rodó los ojos en respuesta. El sonido de una ambulancia los estremeció. Alfred la miró pasar y leyó el número de la ambulancia. 213. _

_El timbre el anticuado celular de Arthur hizo que se detuviera a contestar. El si atendía las llamadas y más si eras de... ¿Finlandia?_

_"¿Hello?...Si soy...No, estoy en la calle 25" Respondió extrañado el inglés. "... ¿Qué?..." La voz del inglés fue extrañamente baja. Alfred lo observo y le preocupó su palidez súbita. Del otro lado del teléfono Tino repitió._

_-"Dios, Arthur... ¡Francis tuvo un accidente!"- Gritó el finlandés._

_Arthur hiperventilaba, no podía creer nada. Hacia tan solo unos minuto había visto a Francis...él estaba bien...él..._

_Pisando el acelerador hizo una prohibida vuelta en U y regresó en el carril contrario. Alfred asustado tomo el teléfono de las manos pétreas de Arthur. _

_"¿Qué pasa, Arthur?" Cuestionó el estadounidense cuando Arthur se voló dos altos. El nunca hacia eso._

_Llevándose el celular a la oreja, pregunto._

_"¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ¿¡Qué sucede?!" Presa del pánico, Alfred apretó con demasiada fuerte el celular._

_"- ¿América? Oh dios, América ¡¿donde están?!"- Oyó la voz de Tino frenética y el ruido de sirenas._

_"A-al parecer regresamos... ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando, Tino?!" Exigió el americano. Tino pareció sollozar._

_-"Oh, Alfred...ellos... ¡ellos tuvieron un a-accidente!" El corazón de Alfred se contrajo. "No sé como...la camioneta falló, no se..."-_

_"¿¡Quienes!? ¿Tino? ¿¡Quienes!?" Rugió el rubio caribeño._

_-"Fr-Francis y M-Matthew, América..."- Sollozó nuevamente Tino._

_Y el oxigeno pareció pesado y escaso. Pudo escuchar las sirenas, Arthur había llegado en un record, y al bajar..._

_No le gustó la mirada que las naciones le dieron._

**(O.O.O)**

Y aquí estaban... Nuevamente.

Mirando llorar a Ucrania, a Rusia sin esa sonrisa. A Kiku, Heracles y Turquía a lo lejos, mirándolo con lastima. A Prusia siendo sostenido. A Antonio tratándolo de sacar del shock. A Inglaterra perplejo, cayendo de rodillas.

Y su hermano, su Mattie bañado en sangre, acostado en la camilla; con paramédicos alrededor, gritando órdenes y demás.

Y se sintió al el mismo correr en su ayuda, sin embargo no avanzó porque Alemania y Suecia le sostuvieron negándole el paso.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta para él, pero sin sonido de pronto. Solo movimientos lentos.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos.

Todo tuvo rapidez, nitidez y sonido.

"¡Entró en shock, carguen!" Gritó el paramédico que atendía a Matthew.

"No podemos parar la hemorragia" Anunció el que se encargaba de Francis. "Lo siento, la transfusión no funcionara..."

"¡Carguen!" Y el sonido de un cuerpo sacudido sonó el aire.

"No tiene pulso..." Anunció uno..." No hay nada que podamos hacer..." Comunicó otro.

Los llantos no tardaron en hacerse esperar. Podía escuchar a Alfred gruñendo y gritando salvajemente, tratando de llegar a su hermano. Pero Inglaterra solo podía ver, el cuerpo tan varonil, que muchas veces poseyó, acostado, inmóvil, apagado..._muerto..._

Y Francia... No. Francis Bonnefoy murió esa mañana a las 11: 45, producto de su trágico accidente automovilístico.

Cinco minutos después, lo siguió Matthew Williams.

El oso polar mascota del más joven, Kumajirou, murió en el impacto.

**(O.O.O)**

La ceremonia fue sencilla, solo las naciones asistieron además de funcionarios políticos.

Los ataúdes fueron puestos juntos, con la bandera representada. Miles de rosas, claveles, lirios y adornos con hojas de arce adornaban la iglesia.

Las fotografías de Matt y Francis adornaban sus ataúdes.

Francis aparecía con un delantal, sonriendo a la cámara (Una Navidad en familia fue esa ocasión).

Matthew, abrazaba a Kumajirou cerca de su pecho y una sonrisa tímida adornaba sus facciones.

La misa fue sencilla. El sacerdote dijo unas palabras. Agradeció la presencia. Cuba habló de Matthew, Prusia de Francis. En general fue una ceremonia solemne. El Primer Ministro estaba ahí, con su esposa. El gobernante Francia igual. Y algunos se preguntaban...

_¿Si una nación muere en cuerpo...otra puede sustituirla?_

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en Paris, Notre Dame. Ya luego los restos serian enviados a Canadá.

Todos estaban ahí, todas las naciones desde Sealand hasta Mónaco y Wy. Desde Islandia hasta Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

Todos con una rosa o un clavel en la mano, todos con trajes negros o grises. Todos con ese sentimiento de tristeza.

Todos, en las primeras filas, el resto de Bad Touch Trío, desconsolado. Alemania consolando a Feliciano. A Seychelles, Bélgica llorando. Ucrania sollozando en el hombro de Iván. China tratando de tranquilizar a Corea. Arthur en primera fila. Con la mirada perdida y absorto en algo, con ojos rojos e hinchados. Alfred, de pie al final de la gran Iglesia. No se atrevió a acercarse más, no quería recibir el pésame de todos. La mitad de ellos, jamás había recordado a su hermano. Iván lo miró pero le resto importancia.

La misa terminó y el himno de Francia comenzó a sonar. Inglaterra parecía a punto de entrar en pánico. Prusia sollozó en el hombro de Hungría, Antonio se abrazó a Italia Romano. Italia Veneciano se refugió en los brazos de Alemania. Todos pasaron a dejarle una flor en el ataúd y dejar el pésame al viudo. Quien en ningún momento habló ni ninguna lágrima derramó. Solo estaba ahí, como zombie, muerto en vida.

Y entonces el himno de 'O Canadá' empezó a tocar. Se escucho el llanto de la esposa del Primer Ministro de Canadá, los lamentos de Ucrania y Alfred sintió sus fuerzas flaquear. Los recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente. Demasiado cansado, demasiada emoción acumulada se sintió caer. Escuchó la voz de Japón gritando su nombre, seguido de Lituania y Finlandia. Preocupados acercándose a él.

Pero él no les prestaba atención, sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas, sus lentes empañados, solo mirando la enorme foto de su hermano, de su amante.

Ya nunca lo verá. Ya nunca jamás. Ya no sería más el héroe de Mattie.

Y todo fue su culpa. Si tan solo no hubieran peleado, sin tan solo no se habría enojado con Mattie...o con Francis... Aun no podía con los ojos acusadores de Inglaterra, que lo culpaban y se culpaban de todo.

"¡Denle espacio!" Gritó alguien, mientras el grito lo sentía lejano...mientras su visión se oscurecía.

"Perdóname, Matthew...perdóname...lo siento..._I love you...please, forgive me...Please_..." Es lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo oscureciera y cayera en la inconsciencia.

**(O.O.O)**

_"Despierta, love..."_ La voz suave y tranquila le susurro al oído.

"¿Matthew? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó el estadounidense desde la cama donde estaba acostado. ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

"Abre los ojos, Al..." La voz de su hermano se tornó preocupada.

"¡Matthew!" Gritó sin poder ver a su hermano. Sintió algo helado en sus muñecas. Su nombre fue llamado desde lejos pero hizo caso omiso. "Mattie... ¿donde estas?" Preguntó cansado, con sueño.

_"Siempre contigo, my love..."_ Le respondió la brisa.

"Mattie..."

"¿¡AMERICA QUE HIZO!? ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!" El grito fue del lituano quien intentaba parar la hemorragia de las muñecas.

**(O.O.O)**

Si una nación muere en cuerpo...

¿Otro cuerpo puede sustituirla?

**(O.O.O)**

"Su nombre es Andrew Williams...es la nueva representación de Canadá..." Les presentó el Primer Ministro, en sus brazos un bebé, rubio claro, blanco como la nieve; abría sus hermosos ojos violetas. Sonriendo, dos hoyuelos graciosos se marcaban en cada mejilla regordeta.

**(O.O.O)**

"Se llama Vincent Bonnefoy...representara a Francia" Explicó el español. Tomado de su mano, un pequeñito de no más de 3 años los veía con sus grandes ojos azules. Sus cabellos dorados largos, le daban un aspecto hermoso. Y sus pecas en la nariz respingada, lo hacían ver adorable.

**(O.O.O)**

¿Por qué había pasado esto?

**(O.O.O)**

"¿Cuanto más mantendremos a Alfred en ese lugar?" Pregunto el lituano.

"No lo se...hasta que su psicólogo crea conveniente..." Respondió el alemán.

"Pero...no creo que deba estar ahí..." Replico Letonia.

"Trato de suicidarse...estará bien cuidado" Y dicho esto, todos guardaron silencio.

**(O.O.O)**

"Mattie?" Llamo, el estadounidense acostado en la cama.

("Dime Al...")

"Hoy me pusieron mas sedantes, así que creo que dormiré pronto..." Sus ojos cerrados denotaban cansancio.

("It's ok, Al")

"¿Mattie? I miss you..." Respondió mientras se tocaba las cicatrices en sus muñecas.

("Me too, Alfie...")

"Mattie?" Lo llamó de nuevo el rubio norteamericano.

("Dime, honey")

"Tengo sueño..." Dijo abriendo los ojos rojos e hinchado mirando el techo.

("Entonces duerme, amor")

"Ok...te...amo Mattie..." Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos azul opaco.

("Yo también, Al...")

"Ma...ttie?... ¿Me perdonas?"

("Good night, Alfred")

Y cerró los ojos, porque el cansancio podía más, y se adentro en sus sueños. Donde todo había sido una pesadilla. Donde los ositos polares hablan y su Mattie le prepara panqueques.

_**[(**__"¡Jajaja ja, te amo, Alfred F. Jones! ¡Más que nada! Jajaja"_

_"¡Sí! ¡Que todo el mundo te oiga, Mattie! ¡Di que me amas! Hahahaha"_

_"¡Amo mucho al héroe!"_

_"¡Y yo amo mucho a mi osito pooh!"_

_"¡Al!"_

_"Hahahaha"__**)]**_

**(O.O.O)**

"¿Y cómo esta Arthur?" Preguntó Finlandia.

"¿Cómo quieres que este? Devastado...no ha salido de su casa y no deja que nadie entre. Esta como en automático." Le respondió España.

**(O.O.O)**

"Señor Inglaterra..." La pequeña hadita le habló. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Su amo, estaba sentado, bebiendo té, mirando fijamente las gotas de lluvia caer por su ventana. Acariciaba una camisa color celeste que una vez le perteneció a Francis.

"Amo... ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?" La siempre servicial hadita le ofreció. Arthur tardó más en responder y fijando sus ojos verdes vacios al ser sobrenatural le dijo.

"... ¿pueden devolverme a mi Francis?..." Las haditas y el conejo de menta volador se miraron abatidas.

"...no, señor Inglaterra..." Respondieron tristes. Entonces Arthur dejó que sus ojos cansados y rojos, siguieran derramando lágrimas.

"Entonces no necesito nada...Márchense por favor..." Y dicho esto, enterró su cara en la camisa celeste y sollozó. Las haditas fueron desapareciendo una a una hasta que Inglaterra quedo solo de nuevo. Llorando, viviendo su luto.

_**[(**__"¡Oh hohoho, mon lapin! ¡Tu estas sonrojado!"_

_"¡S-shut up, frog!"_

_"Te ves adorable, Anglaterre...Me gustas."_

_"¡Deja de decir tonterías!"_

_"Jet'aime, Arthur...demasiado para mi propio bien..."__**)]**_

"Francis...Francis..." Repitiendo un mantra, el inglés se abrazó a la camisa que aún conservaba el aroma de Francis.

Era lo único que le quedaba.

**(O.O.O)**

"¿Y cómo se comporta con Vincent?" Le cuestionó Hungría.

"No lo ha querido ver...Se niega rotundamente a conocerlo. Creo que es mejor así. El bebé se quedara con España y Seychelles para que pueda crecer..." Alemania se tomo la cabeza.

"¿Y el pequeño Canadá? ¿Lo seguirás dejando con Rusia?" Cuestionó Dinamarca.

"Es lo mejor, ellos comparten muchas cosas. Como el clima y demás...estará bien cuidado. Además, considerando la incapacidad de Inglaterra de cuidarlos, los dos pasaran algunas veces con varias naciones para educarlo en historia, artes y demás. Así, podrán florecer justo como lo eran."

"...Ellos nunca podrán ser remplazados..." Alegó el prusiano mirando a la nada.

"Lo sé_, bruder_"

Y nunca nada fue como antes.

**(O.O.O)**

¿Los países pueden morir?

Si...

¿Una nación puede ser sustituida por otro cuerpo humano?

Si...

¿Por qué ha pasado esto?

...No lo se...

**(O.O.O)**

El futuro no está escrito sobre piedra. No sabemos lo que puede pasar mañana. Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy...porque podrían pasar cosas que posiblemente podrían cambiar muchas cosas

("Hey Al...)

("¿Anglaterre?...)

("...te perdono, love..."

("Je t'aime mon petit lapin...")

(("_Adiós_"))

* * *

**(FIN Q.Q)**

* * *

**ATENCION!** Tus dudas sobre Prusia!

Okey, como vemos una nación que muere puede vagar aun en la tierra, entonces como es que Matt y Fran murieron? Well, recordemos que Prusia fue muriendo como nación, tierra, no como un humano. (Además, le cedió -más o menos- la tierra a Alemania)

Pero si se dan cuenta, yo maté (que feo suena) a Fran y Matt como HUMANOS. El cuerpo de la nación, la carne. Es lógico que su cuerpo perezca pero no la nación, el territorio. Seguirá existiendo Canadá y Francia; solo que tendrán otros representantes.

Y FIN! Espero no haberles hecho bola xD la cursiva son los recuerdos y lo normal, en tiempo real :p

Demasiado drama y tragedia pero no lo podía sacer de mi cabeza loca…Espero que no les haya hecho llorar mucho….

Iré a llorar en mi cama, dramatizando como princesa Disney…Y_Y

Feliz Año nuevo… (Creo que no fue un buen regalo *deprimida*)

Bye… *depresión*

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
